


Fresh Water Face

by Serendipity00



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00





	Fresh Water Face

Is very smart

The type to make a chart  
Good at biology  
Comes up with a strategy  
  
Powers of water, snow and ice  
Happens to be very nice  
Genius, maybe the token  
Rather soft spoken  
  
This lucky clover  
Shouldn't be seen as a pushover  
When things get rough  
She knows how to get tough  
  
Sturdy as the trees  
Be put at ease  
The senshi's enemies  
The bad guys, she'll freeze   
  
Possibly skis  
Related to Hermes  
Though may not be a breeze  
Opportunity she will seize


End file.
